His second chance
by Aurorawithatwist
Summary: When Belle has their daughter Rumple has the overwhelming fear he will let his child down too AURORA IS AN OC NOT PRINCESS AURORA


How can you stare down at your child but only see someone else? Rumple rocks his newly born daughter and looks over at his wife. Belle is fast asleep but he doesn't blame her, it's been a long night for her. He hated the way she cried as she had pushed to deliver their child. Every sound of pain had struck him deep to the core.

Aurora coos against him and he smiles. She opens her eyes and its there again, Bae. Her big brother is in her even now. She's only a few hours old and it hurts to look at her. Rumple starts to wonder if he is ready for this. He cannot stand to let another child down. He sets Aurora in the basket, carefully as if he will break her and goes home.

Belle opens her eyes as her daughter begins to cry. She reaches out sleepily, "Shhh Baby, momma's here. Daddy t…" As Belle wakes she realizes Rumple isn't in the room. She looks for a note but there is none. Aurora wails again and Belle gets up to hold her. "I'm here. I'm here." She rocks the child in one arm and hits the nurse call button.

Belle almost laughs as Mary Margaret and Ruby hurry in instead of a real nurse. "Have you guys seen Rumple?" Both women shake their heads as they fuss over who gets to hold the baby first. It's decided that Emma who has just walked in will hold her first. The three of them move to the window seat and Belle dials Rumple's cell phone number.

It rings. Once. Twice and then she hears his voice. "Belle are you all right?"

"Where are you?" It's not what she means to say but it's the first thought on her mind.

"Home, setting up for the baby and you." He answers and she hears the soft tinkle of her daughters mobile.

"Will you come back?" Belle asks and he sighs.

"I'm already on the way." The line cuts off and within seconds he is standing before her. Belle sweeps her eyes over him, his suit is wrinkled and the lines around his eyes seem deeper. His smile doesn't reach his eyes. She reaches for him; she wants to be kissed, to be held. He hugs her but pulls away almost instantly.

"Rumple…" Belle begins but across the room Aurora wails and Emma flinches. Belle gets to her feet and takes her daughter quickly. "I've got you Aurora." She settles back on the bed near Rumple. "And look, daddy came back to see us."

Rumple forces a smile but he isn't quick enough. Emma nudges Mary Margaret and Ruby to the door as she catches Belle's eye. As soon as they are all out of the room Rumple turns away from his wife. Belle however is too fast for him, turning him back around the second he starts to turn. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rumplestiltskin, you tell me what's wrong right now!" Belle shrieks. Aurora, who has finally relaxed, fusses again. Rumple's eyes dart to her and Belle sighs. "It's her, isn't it? Rumple, you won't hurt her."

"How do you know?" he whispers. Belle takes his hand and lays it carefully on Aurora.

"I trust you and she's OUR daughter."

"Bae was my son. It's my fault he's dead. What if that happens to her?" He asks looking up at Belle. She feels her heart break at the look in his eyes. She understands his fear and she can't deny that she hasn't discussed with Ariel before. But she loves him and he's changed now.

"You've changed." Belle says quickly. "You're different now."

"And if I go back?" Rumple's whisper is a low moan and Belle scoots closer.

"Hold me." She whispers and he moves them so they are spooning, their daughter beside Belle. "Look at her." Belle tells him as Aurora looks at them. Her blue eyes match her mothers.

"She's so innocent. Full of sunshine, rather like you my love." Rumple answers. "What if I poison her?"

Belle chuckles softly. "You haven't poisoned me yet."

He nods and kisses her shoulder. "I love you."

Belle smiles, "I already know and I love you too."

Rumple pauses. "I love her too."

This time he is rewarded with her soft laughter. He buries his head in her shoulder. "she loves you too Rumple." Belle answers. Rumple lifts his head to look at Aurora who blows a bubble. He smiles determined that this time, he will do this right.


End file.
